Black Wolf : The call of the moon
Black Wolf : The call of the moon is a story written by Sonic775. The story is the first episode of the Black Wolf series, and follow Matthew Flinsker, nicknamed Matt by his friends, who will see his life turned upside down and become the Black Wolf, a mysterious being who protects Astor City from supernatural threats. Unfortunately, he will discover that everything he knew has collapsed... 'Prologue' Werewolves. These creatures, powerful wolves that can take the appearance of a human being, often have a place in the stories and legends of every country in the world, from antiquity to nowaday. In the Middle Age, the villainous character of the werewolf is more accentuated to the point that he becomes an evil creature, even demonic, since the people of that era, mostly Christian, associated the werewolves with creatures of the devil. Also, in the Middle Age, people started tracking werewolves, and all those who were found guilty of being one of their own or helping these creatures were sentenced to death. The fate of the half-bloods, half werewolves born to a werewolf father and a human mother was even worse : they were tortured and killed in agony. The cause was surely that the half werewolves fail to control their wolf-to-human transformations and vice versa, so they stay stuck in a half-human half-wolf form. Most of these creatures fled or hid. Later, around the time of the Renaissance, the hunts diminished and even stopped for good, but many werewolves did not return to live among the humans, for fear of reprisals. Today, opinions are divided on the existence of werewolves : some people believe as hard as these creatures existed, while others say that it was only the fruit of the imagination of the people in the past. Still others accept the possibility of the existence of these wolves, but say that it should only be very big wolves without other powers than to have the senses much more developed than the normal wolves. Nevertheless, werewolves did exist and still exist, contrary to what even defenders of the thesis that werewolves had existed think about it (because they believe that these creatures existed, but are extinct from our days). However, to go unnoticed in the world, most werewolves have integrated packs of normal wolves and have adopted their behaviors, forgetting their own nature. Others remained in the form of human beings and integrated human society in this form, forgetting their nature too. Finally, others banded together and hid in the mountains or in the remaining forests. Nourishing hatred against human beings, they think only of destroying humanity. One of these bands of diehards, called clans, was led by Lord Rashwan, a notable werewolf and great warlord who decided to take action against humans, but he surely did not know, despite the prophecies, that his own house will be the cause of his ruin and that of almost all those of his race... 'Chapter I' Sitting on a crate on the top of a skyscraper, I looked pensively at the sun setting over Astor City. I remained thoughtful for a long time, remembering the memories of my old life, and I did not even notice that the full moon rose in the sky. This sudden apparition made me shiver, reminding me that it was somehow responsible for that I am currently : different. However, this difference does not come from my clothes, which have always been different from those of others. Indeed, my outfits always went out of the ordinary in the eyes of others, and at my high school, I was known to follow the fashion movement "Workwear" because I always wear light blue jeans overalls and a white t-shirt, with white sneakers on the feet. Besides, my outfit goes well with my activities because I spent most of my time hacking machines in my workshop. No, the difference comes from my mutation that happened just two weeks ago. To understand what will follow, I must explain what happened before. First, my name is Matthew Flinsker, but everyone who knew me call me Matt. I'm the son of a brilliant scientist well known in Astor City and an internationally renowned acrobat. In my opinion, I inherited the intelligence of one and the agility of the other, because during my time at school, I was always the best student, especially in high school, and my skills in sport and gymnastics created me many admirers, friends and enemies. So, everything seemed to be going well in my life, but an event comes to shake everything up. When I was just 17, my father went missing. Even today, a year later, I have never seen him again. To go back to my story, before he disappeared, I noticed that he was acting weird, and he seemed more worried than usual. Investigating his disappearance, I found marks of claws on some of his clothes, marks of fangs on some furniture, and even a wolf footprint in the wardrobe of my parent's room. Not understanding anything, I decided not to think about it anymore, but a week later, my mother disappeared as well. However, her body was found by the police, but it had been savagely mutilated, and according to specialists who had been dispatched to the scene, the guilty would be very big wolves. A coincidence with my discoveries in my parent's room? My brain did not seem to understand anything about what was happening, so I decided to forget it, and try to create a new life for myself. My friends, who had taken pity on me because of what happened, had decided to do everything they could to change my mind. Nevertheless, despite all the outings (at the bar, cinema, restaurant, etc.) that my friends offered me, I still decided to continue my investigation. One day, coming back from high school, I go to the city's public library. Without knowing why, something inside me led me to the shelves of books about myths and legends and made me take one on the legends of the world. The book was named Around the world with myths and legends. While flipping through the book, my attention stopped on the chapter dedicated to the werewolf. Not because of the monstrosity of this beast which was also treated as a demonic beast, but rather because of a page where the authors spoke of so-called witnesses of the existence of the werewolf. Indeed, there was a photo of a werewolf scratch on the page, or at least what the authors of the book said that the witness who showed it to the scientific authorities was trying to do it as such. This photo disturbed me, because the scratch was the same as the one I found in my parent's room, on my father's side. In shock, a strange question then crossed my mind : « Was my father a werewolf ? » Panicked by this unanswered question, I continued to flip through the book nervously. The page I fell on troubled me even more than I already was. On this page, the authors were talking about half werewolves. Reading it carefully, I was appalled when I read that when a half-werewolf turns into his bestial form for the first time, he does not control himself, then, when he returns in his human form, this one is mutated : the ears are wolf's ears, the body is covered with fur, and he find himself whith a tail. In addition, reading more deeply, I read that the first transformation of a half werewolf to his bestial form was acording to the legends during the first full moon after he turn 18. I had just turned 18 some days ago and the full moon was tonight ! My friends found me in the library in shock, but they thought the cause was the disappearance of my family. Julia, one of my best friends, decided to go out to one of the trendiest clubs in Astor to change my mind. Passing through my apartment before going to the club, Julia and the other girls in the group managed to make me swap my overalls for jeans and a shirt. Nevertheless, not being very used to dressing like this, I put on my head a black cap and in my feet my pair of white sneakers. The other guys in my group were all dressed up chic, but the palm went to Daniel, the great seducer of the group, who had squared off wearing a suit and a tie, but who kept it a little more casual wearing dark jeans and red sneakers. When the preparations were finished, we took the bus together to the club. Trying not to think about my afternoon reading, I let myself go on the dance floor. Besides, I do not regret this act, because many girls were impressed. After being tired of dancing, I went to chat with Jonathan and Ivy at the bar. Unfortunately, this good moment could not last : Without noticing it, the full moon rose gradually in the sky outside. At first, I did not understand what was happening, but in any case, I began to feel really bad. Ivy worried. -Hey Matt, are you okay ? She said. -Yes yes, everything is fine, I answered. -Are you sure you're okay bro ? Jonathan said. This time, I didn't answer. I felt so bad that I collapsed on my knees holding my mouth with both hands. All activities stopped and everyone looked at me. How humiliating ! However, I felt so bad, that I heard myself say « Bring me back to my apartment, I'm begging you... » In fact, I said that to Daniel with the little strength that remained to me. Indeed, Daniel was the only one who did not come by bus and who came with his parent's car. Seeing my lamentable state he accepted right away. The rest, I do not remember at all, except during the fatal moment on the way to my apartment. When we passed under the light of the full moon, I emerged from my sleepiness and screamed. Daniel, panicked, stopped the car. The reason for my howling, poor Daniel will keep it in his memory all his life : I was turning in spite of myself into a werewolf, which confirmed my fears about my reading of the afternoon. My members went bigger, fur grown up on my body, fangs emerged from my mouth... In addition, the transformation was extremely painful, so I kept screaming, while Daniel ran away, scared to death. « Help... me...» These were the only words I had time to say before I lost consciousness. When I regained my senses, I found myself on the floor, in my parent's loft, without knowing why. I was frightened when I saw that all the furniture was scratched, that the wallpaper on the walls was torn off, and that everything was devastated. Doubting something, I grabbed a broken glass tile, and the only sight of my reflection troubled me : I was exactly the same as the half-werewolf that was described in the book I read. In fact, my whole body except my head was covered with a black fur, my ears were now wolf's ears and I was now equipped with claws and a tail. Panicked, I tried to calm down, when I heard hits on the door, then the voice of Julia who begged me to open. Not wanting to scared my friends, I jumped out of the window at the same time they managed to smash the door. Jumping from roof to roof toward the unknown, the last thing I saw of my old life was Julia, who was watching me through the window with tears in her eyes. Seeing that, I felt tears flow from my eyes too... 'Chapter II' Coming Soon Category:Black Wolf series Category:Superheroes Category:Novel Category:Fan Fiction